


The One Where Joey Makes Room

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Drabbles [41]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 10, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Erotica, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Moving, References to 7.02 (TOW Rachel's Book), Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: "I always find a way to make room for you.""I appreciate it."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Dialogue Only" on the 100 Words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/). It's also for the commenter "Leiona Rose," who wished to see more of The One With the Vicar's Daughter and the Chimney Sweep Dream (http://archiveofourown.org/works/8576179). This isn't exactly a sequel or second chapter for that fic, since it can stand alone, but it does take place later in canon and is also about Rachel's dirty book.
> 
> This takes place in an alternate season 10 where Joey and Rachel never broke up in 10.03 (TOW Ross's Tan). It contains some heavy references to 7.02 (TOW Rachel's Book).

"Is that everything, Rach?"

"We just have my clothes to put in your room. I can barely fit them in my closet, so I'm not sure how they'll fit in yours."

"I always find a way to make room for you."

"I appreciate it."

"Hey, I found something."

"What?"

"It's a book. Oh, it's your porn."

"It's not  _porn_ , Joey, it's erotica."

"Same difference."

"God, I haven't read that in a long time."

"Found better ways to entertain yourself?"

"Definitely."

"You know, you  _did_  promise to give me a rough ride one time."

"Well, I guess the clothes can wait."


End file.
